


The Great Protector

by r1nn1e



Series: In Which I Write DSMP [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ALL OF THIS IS PLATONIC FUCKERS, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Cara | CaptainPuffy, Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Platonic Relationships, Post-Exile Arc on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude is Sam Nook, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Songfic, Tommy is Michael’s Uncle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1nn1e/pseuds/r1nn1e
Summary: Tommyinnit has never protected something in his life.Enter the small piglin boy with the biggest eyes.
Series: In Which I Write DSMP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207970
Comments: 8
Kudos: 324





	The Great Protector

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dashesofsuga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashesofsuga/gifts).



> Inspired by the song Pluto Projector by Rex Orange County.
> 
> A gift for Alex and the rest of the MHGC, I love u guys and I promised you fluff. I swear I tried.

**_What if all this counts for nothing_ **

He was the youngest. No matter how many wars and battles Tommy had under his belt, he was the kid of the server. His responsibilities lay with protecting himself, with being the sidekick for his big brother Wilbur, telling himself he was keeping Tubbo safe, but it was the other way around. He was the baby of the server for so long. No matter how many new people entered, he would always be the one people looked out for. 

Sam tried to protect the boy for so long. He gave Tommy a home in the hotel he built for him, he gave him protection and food, he used Sam Nook to help the kid process his trauma and find a safe space to talk about what had happened to him. 

Puffy hadn’t known him long when she decided she would put her life on the line for the young kid with the fluffy blonde hair. She wanted to help him. She offered therapy to him many times, she gave him food and tools when she knew he needed them and could tell it wouldn’t help him to ask him to get them himself. She almost cried when she saw that he wanted to sign up for therapy after he got out of the prison, she was so happy he was safe. 

Techno would never admit it, but he had a soft spot for the kid. They were like brothers no matter how much Techno told the voices they weren’t. No matter how he told the voices off, he still gave Tommy armor, he only lightly chastised the boy for taking golden apples, and despite the anger he felt with the boy for switching up on him before doomsday, he couldn’t hold a grudge, Tommy was just a kid. A kid who missed his best friend. 

**_Everything I thought I’d be?_ **

Tommy had never taken care of someone before. He was always the one cared for. But now, standing in Snowchester, staring at his best friend and his best friend’s husband, that was about to change. 

“Tommy, you have to be careful with him,” Tubbo says. 

Tommy can barely hear him. His brain was yelling at him,  _ Tubbo has a kid. Tubbo, and Ranboo of all people, have a kid.  _

“His name is Michael.”

Michael. That’s the name of his nephew. Well, Tubbo never said he was actually Michaels’s uncle, but Tommy had already claimed the title for himself. 

Tommy was anxious, he just wanted to meet the kid already. Getting to Snowchester was hard enough for him. He never knows how the tunnel works, and passing by the prison is enough to make him nauseous. Now his best friend is building a mansion for him and his husband, and he has a small child waiting in the upstairs of his house. 

Tommy swallowed the feeling of being replaced out of his chest as he pushed past the worried parents into Tubbo’s house. He hesitated, the ladder on the wall taunting him. His heartbeat picked up, pulling at the confidence he had built up ever since Tubbo had accidentally let it slip about Michael. He heard Tubbo and Ranboo rush in the door behind him, but he was frozen.

“Tommy, don’t leave the trapdoor open-” Ranboo stops mid-sentence, almost barreling through Tommy on his way to make sure his son was safe.

**_What if by the time I realize_ **

Tubbo places his hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “Don’t be scared big man, he’s just a toddler.”

That’s the part Tommy is worried about. He knows the kid is going to be small and fragile, and Tommy thought of himself as a tornado making its way through the server, breaking and causing problems wherever it goes. 

“That’s the problem Tubbo, what if I hurt him? He’s just so small. He’s just a kid.” 

“So are you big man, but you’re going to be a great uncle, promise,” Tubbo responds with a smile. 

**_It’s too far behind to see?_ **

Ranboo goes up first and Tommy can hear the sweet “Hi Michael” he says when he enters the room. Tubbo gestures for Tommy to go up next. With Tubbo behind him, he can’t back out now. He is determined to meet his nephew. 

A little nudge from his best friend gets him to grab the wooden rungs and he makes his way upstairs. 

When he turns around, Ranboo has Michael in his arms. The kid is holding a toy sword in a death grip, and his big eyes are focused on Tommy so hard that it almost feels uncomfortable. 

“I’ve told him all about you. About his big Uncle Tommy that has bested gods in combat and has cheated death, all while having the time of his life with his best friend. He’s a little star-struck at the moment it seems, sorry about that, he doesn’t get to see other people very often.”

Tommy is barely listening, the rushing in his ears is overwhelming. 

Michael squirms in Ranboo’s arms until he gets the hint to drop him. As soon as he hits the floor, he rushes Tommy. Tommy flinches back for a moment before he hears the little grunts the toddler is making. 

“Hi!” 

It’s not quite English, you can tell the kid is learning, but it is clearly a greeting. 

“We’re working on the talking right now, neither of us really know what he is saying in piglin, so it’s mostly giving objects sounds and repetition, although he does seem better at taking in the words rather than saying them.”

Tommy ignores Ranboo’s comment and decided to take the lead in the conversation. This is where his forced confidence helps. 

“Hello little one,” he rattles off in broken piglin, rusty from years of no use. 

**_Seventy-mil projector_ **

Michaels’s eyes light up, and Tommy is captured. 

He is trapped in the way that he wants the small piglins eyes to look like that every moment of the day. He is drawn in by the excited little squeak the kid gives in response to his first language, and Tommy is reminded of how he learned piglin in the first place. 

He was as small as Michael is now, little feet pattering across the grass as he followed Technoblade like a shadow, listening to the stories his brother had to offer. When Techno made little happy sounds each time Tommy gave a big response to a particularly impressive part of one of Techno’s journeys, Tommy would ask “What did you just say?”

They went on walks every day, and each day Techno taught Tommy more and more of his first language, Tommy hanging on his every word. 

**_I can show you everything, yeah_ **

Michael doesn’t know much piglin it turns out, but Tommy is determined to help him with both. What he does know turns out to be the basics, not unusual for a toddler, and it makes Tommy feel better that the kid is just lacking the words to express himself rather than Tommy not being able to understand him. 

Tubbo and Ranboo are surprised. They knew Tommy and Techno grew up together, but Tommy never said much about his childhood up until he and Wilbur went their own way to start L’manburg.

Michael follows Tommy everywhere, and for the first time, Tommy isn’t the young one in need of protection. He takes the responsibility in stride and while Michaels’s parents still stay close by when he is around, Tommy sheds a bit of his childhood mischief. 

Tommyinnit has never protected someone before. He lost his brother, he lost his best friend multiple times, he couldn’t even protect himself, but now, looking at the little boy who just wants to talk to him in his native language, he promises to never fail at protecting someone again. 

**_And we’re on our way to glory_ **

Michael finds his favorite spot to be on his uncle’s shoulders, high off the ground, able to see the world. 

Tommy tells Michael stories of a man with wings so big they could wrap around three other people at once, who builds massive structures to honor the old gods. He tells stories about the Blood God who just wants to farm potatoes. He tells stories of two boys, two best friends, spreading pranks, and having fun, with music playing all the while. 

Michael inherits his dads’ love for bees and flowers, Tommy brings him bundles of them every time he visits, and Tommy is always seen wearing a crown made of alliums whenever he leaves Snowchester. 

**_Where the show won’t ever end_ **

Tommy had always been the youngest on the server. Now he joins the ranks of the protectors with his little nephew’s smile spurring him on.

**_And the encore lasts forever_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter lads, https://mobile.twitter.com/sbeeitwt
> 
> u can send promts and requests there cause im always looking for stuff to write about


End file.
